Pristine
by Kelzz15
Summary: Ichigo begins kissing me so hard, prompting my brain into a pool of mush and all thoughts turning into a string of incoherent mirages and random stupididty. IchiHime


I can remember it.

The first time Ichigo's body layed on top of mine. Exploring, touching, memorizing and becoming one.

He stares at me, dark chocolate orbs swimming with things unimaginable. A look of wild lust, dark passion and uncontrollable libido.

I want to ask him just where exactly it all originates from or how it's possible for his eyes to simply speak volumes to me.

However, I never get the chance because he begins kissing me so hard, prompting my brain into a pool of mush, all thoughts turning into a string of incoherent mirages and random stupidity.

But I like it though. Because his lips are so soft, his tongue fits so perfectly in my mouth and his hands are probing my body everywhere..._everywhere._

He pulls away too quickly and I begin to feel empty, yearning for him like some sick new born vampire thirsting for a rush of fresh blood. Those intense eyes look at me once again, and I start to realize just where all this, seduction, is coming from.

Hunger. Pure, raw _hunger. _Wild greed takes over his features, his countenance depicting him as this crazed vulcher; as though I'm this feast and he's ready to devour me alive.

I'd let him too. _Oh God, _would I let him.

I'm so caught up in the thought of him ravishing me that I don't even realize he's making his way down my body now. Skillfully he begins ripping and tearing clothes off my body, discarding them like they were monstrosity of the world. His agile hands ghost upon me so quick, so swift, his fingers effortlessly working across my body.

It's no wonder he can wield a sword so amazingly.

Soon enough, he's kissing my inner thigh, teasing me so ruthlessly that I'm beginning to think he's this _devil _sent here straight from the pit of hell to torture me-with personal endeavors. My fist travels to his hair, locking a tight grip into his short orange tresses, words...no..._one _word chanting from my mouth now.

_Ichigo...Ichigo..._

I can't stop it, his name lingers on my lips so delicately, and nothing else seems to matter but his _name. _It's weird and it makes no sense, but neither does why his tongue is so hot...wet...and addicting.

His mouth is motioning back up my body now, caressing smoothly across my naval, leaving a wet cooling trail of his saliva behind which provoked my lids to shut, frightened to meet his lupine gaze. I can feel my body shivering, and I can almost hear this...devious...smirk on his mouth. He's aware that he's pleasing me right into the depths of oblivion, mocking me so evilly.

Yeah, I'm certain now this is evil. But if I could experience Ichigo seducing me like this everyday for the rest of my life...I'd gladly sell my soul to the devil.

Suddenly, I feel this bolt of electricity pulsing relentlessly through my veins and I can't stop my back from arching with a hiss escaping from my lips. My eyes are closed and I'm not too certain what it was, but I want him to do it again...

And again...again...

Thankfully, he answers my silent prayers and repeats this exploding pleasure, but this time rougher with excessive force. Slowly my eyes flutter open and I come realize I'm panting so hard, his name still so heavy on my lips...

He's at my chest, grasping my breast tightly as his mouth works splendidly on my taunt buds. Skillfully..._oh so skillfully..._his tongue swirls around my nipples, teasing it, kissing it...nearly making love to it.

I just know I'm about to slip into something to unconsciousness. It's too much. Way too much and I don't think I can endure it for any longer.

Through bright orange bangs his amber eyes stare up at me this...wild, beastly, fierce look decorating his countenance. This expression, I know it all to well. He wears it mercilessly right before he enters battle with fearlessness, ready to show his opponent no clemency.

Once again I shut my eyes, scared I was going to become another one of his victims...of a victim of _willing _submission.

He continues making love to my breast, sending me closer and closer to the edge of desire, so close I'm ready to just jump off the cliff and force myself to climb right back up it-bruised and battered-just to feel his sexual appetite all over again.

I would...I really would.

Abruptly then he pulls away, my nipple leaving his mouth with a shallow 'plop', and suddenly it's like I'm given superhero strength and I reverse our positions; I now straddling his waist.

My turn.

I want him to feel like he's being tortured, I want him to know just what it's like to enter an endless abyss with no way out but to encounter unexplainable pleasure.

Well, it doesn't sound too bad, but the feeling...the _feeling, _is torture more than less.

Without a moment's hesitation, I take impulse initiative and run my hand down his body. Soaring across firm muscles, ridges and ridges of hard plains.

A hot blush explodes over my face then, only because he's staring up at me so helplessly and _I'm _the reason why he's suddenly so vulnerable.

I reach the band of his boxers, carefully allowing my hand to dip inside and anxiously grasping his hot erection.

Ichigo's seethes silently, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. He looks so delicious, so delectable...

I'm pretty sure I probably have the same hungered face he carried just moments ago.

It feels a bit odd, the sensation of...touching...his most private organ. I suddenly feel embarrassed, yet still so enticed and engulfed into this eroding passion.

Slow strokes...slow, experimental strokes. I don't want to move too fast, maybe because he's starting to breathe heavy now, his hips grinding up into my hand continuously, and he's attacked by the spell of **name**...

_Orihime...Orihime..._

A shaky moan leaves me as I listen to the noises emitting from him. Husky growls, desperate whimpers and lustful vulgar. I'm certain he's expiercing it now...the torture, and I take an malicious pride in that.

I lean over, staring into his face that's so naked with emotion. Hesitantly, without ever stopping my hand caressing his hard erection, I kiss him.

Simple, tender and gentle.

Yet, it wasn't enough for him.

"Harder. Kiss me harder. _Stroke _me harder" It's the first words spoken, besides the name-calling and curses, since we got here. His tone is demanding and gruff. My eyes widened, only for a second, before I obey his orders.

My tongue devours his mouth, our teeth grinding so hard if someone was to walk in they'd probably think I was trying to eat his face. My hand firmly moves in solid rubs, his hips vigorously thrusting upwards and I can't help but moan just at the sight of _him _moaning.

His body then trembles underneath me, his hand grasping into my hair as shudders of uneven breaths leave him. Was my touch really affecting him so? The intensity of this being _first _so, majestic?

But as his body abruptly goes stiff, a string of grunted profanities leaving his mouth; my questions are answered.

I can feel it, a wet liquid seeping against my hand. My eyes shift from watching his face and down to his boxers where to no avail, there's a small pool of wetness among the fabric.

It was oddly, arousing, to see someone, _Ichigo_, for the first time...come. And to know _I _was a catalyst for this pleasure. I sighed lowly, sparks of fire erupting across my skin more fierce than when we started.

Before I have a chance to fully let my thoughts re-process, he's sitting up and flipping me over, I landing on my stomach with a bounce of the mattress . I can feel his weight on top of me, my fingers instantly grasping the fabric, like I'm preparing for what ever is to come.

I'm ready...I think.

Gentle lips touch the top of my spine and only descend slowly down my back. My body quivers, groaning quietly as he makes his way to the small of my back. He stops, sucking tenderly, his large hand gripping my butt with raw abandon. I can feel his short finger nails dig into my flesh, sending pangs of dull pain across my flesh.

But I don't care, sometimes it takes going through fire to enter paradise...it was only natural...

He leaves me for a moment, I entering into this sick yearning void. I can feel the bed shifting along with the sound of tearing. Glancing over my shoulder I see him removing his only item of clothing left and placing a condom upon his solid pecker.

_Yeah_, I'm ready.

Soon he returns and I'm certain any minute my heart is either going to jump out my chest or take another route and run up my throat and out my mouth. It's beating so hard, so fast, skipping beats here and there and it scares me for a second. Ichigo's cheek is then grazing mines, orange locks in my peripheral vision as he kisses my temple gently.

"I can't promise if you tell me to stop that I will" he ushered a husky warning.

A _warning_? Was what is about to occur between the two of us this dangerous, mind-blowing and explosive? It only hyped the anticipation I felt. His hand then wrapped under my stomach, motioning my body upwards so that I was now on all fours. This didn't seem like the most convenient position to start love making, I mean, shouldn't you begin by looking into one another eye's and sharing the moment?

Whatever, at this moment I'm so out of my mind and high on ecstasy I could care less, I only want him to fill me from hilt to end. I _need _to be full with Ichigo.

And he obey's my desires.

One hand grasp my hip, a hiss leaving his mouth as he carefully, slowly...slowly...begins to enter me. At that point I'm sure I've fallen over that cliff I threatened to jump off of and now I'm falling head first into enchantment.

Ichigo _is _the definition of lust.

He then pulls out, only to plunge himself deeper into me than before. My body shakes, I can feel my muscles clenching around him and his hand cluthces my butt with a husky growl from the shattering pressure. Tight fingers grip the covers, white skin just flexing over my knuckles.

It's too...much...

With thoughts now hazed to maximum, Ichigo begins to thrust his hips, wild feckless thrust. I clench my eyes shut, adjusting to the feel of him inside me...

For the _first _time...

It's so reckless, so sudden, and so rash.

I feel like I need to hold onto something, something sturdy and firm because the way Ichigo's pounding into me any minute I'm going to lose hold of everything.

Mostly, my sanity.

He's past the **name **phase, that's child's play compared to what's happening now, he's entered into the **religious **state...

_Fuck, yes, Oh God, yes..._

Only things I can do is whimper like a lost child, allowing him to take control of me, I willingly submitting now. I don't know when it got to this point where he was master and I was slave, but I was.

It sounds pretty pathetic now that I think about it, but that's how it was.

He's deep, so deep, stroking that spot within me right where I needed him. Ichigo leans over, his hot breath panting against my back, his teeth nibbling on my now sweaty flesh. It sends more electricity over me instantly as I'm thwn blinded by our positions being reverted for another time.

He's ontop of me now, our eyes finally connectiong and what I see is pure _craving_...sexual appetite. Chocolate eyes so glazed, orange bangs falling into his eyes gracefully that I'm considered on calling him **'beautiful'**.

Yet, gives me no time to speak, instead he grabs a hold of my leg and hoists it over his shoulder. Grabbing hold of my thighs he pulls me to him with a shadowed smirk.

"Say my name" he orders and we're back to square one, if I say it, I won't be able to stop.

"I-Ichigo" I stammer because he's pushing himself back inside me now. He licks his lips slowly, releasing a grunt.

"Yeah, that's it" And he begins once again. But this time, it's graceful deliberate strokes, complete opposite of how brash it was just a moment ago...

Everything seemed to be backwards; but that was ok.

I like the feeling of him so rooted within me, gingerly thrusting his hips. He must really like it too because now his eyes are nearly rolling to the back of his head, whimpering...

_Whimpering, desperate, helpless pleas..._

He leans down, kissing me like it'll be his last. Savoring me, letting his lips linger as he pants into my mouth. I'm slipping again, into unmistakeable oblivion; engufling me whole and I realize...

_This _is making love. Even if it is the first time.

* * *

_I'm not even sure if this is a one-shot, which is rubbing me the wrong way! I love and hate this story for some reason. I love it because it literally flowed out my head, I just placed my fingers to the keyboard and created this._

_Yet I hate it because I feel like it makes no sense and the ending stops so abruptly; but then again I feel content that it ends so suddenly._

_Well in the end I'm posting it because I just love the fact I never had a story just flow out my head so fluidly like this did so...!_

_Oh and the title is so random, I just like the word._

_Well if you liked it and enjoyed it, Review Please!_


End file.
